Problem: Rewrite ${(9^{8})(9^{11})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Answer: ${ (9^{8})(9^{11}) = 9^{8+11}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{8})(9^{11})} = 9^{19}} $